Leyton OneShots
by romance in the rain
Summary: A collection of my Leyton oneshots. Romance, Friendship, Angst, just whatever I feel like writting for them.
1. Chapter 1

**I have decided to change the names of my OneShot categories. I thought that just going with who they are instead of my nicknames for them may be easier for others.**

Paley – The Artistic Couple

Jaley – The Musical Couple

Baley – The Cheerleading Couple

Raley – The Sexual Couple

**Each Name is the new name of the OneShots and what they used to be. I'm also adding some new ones since I'm into writing for these two couples more.**

Laley – Lucas and Haley

Leyton – Lucas and Peyton.

**Hope you enjoy the OneShots.**

**_Romance._**


	2. Stella SawyerScott

**This is posted under my "Random Couples" collection as well.**

_**Rating:** PG13 _

_**Warning:** None. __  
** Disclaimer:** I own nothing you recognize._

_**A/N:** My S5 opener, wrote as a challenge._

_  
**Couple:** A little bit of Brucas (Lucas and Brooke) and Leyton (Lucas and Peyton)_

**Stella Sawyer-Scott**

She sat in an arm chair wrapped in a thick blanket. Their was a cup of hot chocolate sitting on the table beside her. A fire in the fireplace was giving off the only light in the room. Despite the warmth from the fire she was cold. The coldness chilled her to the bones. Something in her life was missing. It was high school all over again. He was in her arms while her heart was breaking. Only this wasn't high school. This was deeper than high school. They were married and had a daughter.

Thunder crashed then lightening soon followed. She flipped the pages of their wedding album. They looked so happy. They were happy. Everyone was over what had happened in high school. Brooke was even her maid of honor. The ceremony was simple. Only their closest friends and family were there. They were both in college but it felt right. After all Nathan and Haley did it in high school.

Soon after they were married they discovered they were having a baby. Nine months later Stella Penelope Sawyer-Scott was born. She had Lucas' blue eyes. Her hair was dirty blonde and curly. Her curls were just like Peyton's, tight and perfect. They bounced when she walked. She was broody like both of her parents. She was the perfect mix of the both of them. She loved to draw and she loved basketball.

The trouble in their marriage started when Stella was one. Most of Peyton's time was spent with her. Lucas started to feel neglected. He fell into her arms again. He seemed to always end up back in her arms. Peyton filed for divorce right after Stella turned two. It wasn't what she wanted. She wanted Lucas. She wanted to be a family again.

**-SSS-**

He sat at the end of the bar. The room was filled with smoke and drunks. He was trying to drown his pain in vodka. He didn't want to end his marriage. It was a mistake going back to her. She was just someone he had fun with. He could go back to being who he was in high school. He could forget all about his problems when he was with her.

He downed the shot in front of him. The liquid burned as it went down. He motioned for another one. He took out the papers in his pocket. The divorce papers. He sighed and put them back in his pocket then picked up the new shot and downed it. He made his way over to the pool table and to the brunette who was playing. "Brooke..."

"Yeah Luke?" Brooke stood up straight and smiled at him. Her smile quickly faded as she saw the expression on his face.

"I..." He took a step back and held his hands up. "I can't do this anymore."

Brooke smiled sadly. "Go get Peyton back. She's the one for you." She turned around so he wouldn't see the tears in her eyes.

**-SSS-**

"Mommy?" The small voice of her two year old made her look up from the scrapbook. Stella stood in the doorway rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She was in her light blue pajamas and holding her favorite blue blanket. "Where daddy?"

"I don't know sweetie." She scooped up her little girl and started to carry her towards the stairs. "Why don't we put you to bed and then call him tomorrow?"

"Otay." Stella wrapped her little arms around Peyton's neck and snuggled into her, already started to drift back to sleep. "I wove you mommy."

"I love you too, Stella." She placed the little girl on her bed and tucked her in. She sat down on the edge of the bed and pushed some of Stella's hair out of her face. "Goodnight baby."

"Night mommy." Stella snuggled deeper under the covers. "I want daddy come home." She whispered the words before falling back into the land of sleep.

"Me too." Peyton pushed back her tears as she watched her daughter sleeping.

**-SSS-**

Brooke fought to keep her tears from falling. She ordered a glass of the strongest liquor the bar had. It burned as it went down. It was what she needed. She needed to feel something other than the heartache she felt. Lucas chose her once again. He always chose her. She was just the one he ran to when Peyton was unavailable. She ordered another drink and reached for her money. A hand stopped her as she looked up to be met with hazel eyes. "You've had enough Brooke." Her voice was soft as she spoke. The new girl sat beside the brunette. "Luke said I would find you here."

"He chose her." Brooke finally let her tears fall. "He finally chose and he chose her." Her words started to come out slurred from her sobs. "What am I suppose to do Hales? I lost my friend and the love of my life."

"I don't know Brooke. Maybe if you talk to Peyton you two can be friends again." Haley stood back up and slid an arm around Brooke's waist. "But for now let's get you home." Brooke stood up with the held of Haley and together they left the bar.

**-SSS-**

He sat in his car listening to the rain pound on the hood. He knew whom he wanted. He always wanted her. It was never a matter of which girl he wanted. It was a matter of which one was emotionally available. Most of the time that girl happened to be Brooke Davis. He wanted his marriage back. More importantly he wanted his family back. This love triangle no longer included just the three of them. Stella was now a part of the triangle. A part that Lucas didn't realize until just now. Stella would be hurt worse than any of them because of this.

He grabbed his duffel bag and got out of the car. He was instantly met with the harsh cold wind and winter rain. He shivered under his winter coat but didn't seem to mind the weather to much. This was her favorite kind of weather. They used to snuggle under the covers and listen to the rain for hours. They would talk or just lay there in silence, never once worried about the real world. He missed that. She was the only one he could ever do that with and he wanted to do it with her for the rest of their lives.

**-SSS-**

Peyton opened the front door to find Lucas standing there. He was soaked and shivering, his duffel bag at his feet. They looked at each other, their eyes locking. Neither of then said anything, neither of them moved. Lucas ran a hand through his hair and finally broke the silence. "I want to come home Peyt."

She shook her head, tears forming in her eyes. "What about Brooke?"

"Brooke means nothing to me. I don't love her."

"Then why do you keep running back to her?"

"She makes me feel like I'm in high school again. Like partying will make all my problems disappear, and they do. Only for a little while though." She shoved his hands in his pockets. "She's just there when your emotionally unavailable."

"That's not a good reason to have an affair and tear apart your family."

"I never slept with her." He took a small step forward. "I would never do that to you Peyton. Or to Stella. I love you two way to much. Your the only women I want in my life."

Peyton stepped out in the rain to stand in front of him. "Promise me that you won't leave again. Promise me that you're done with Brooke."

"I promise." She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him gently on the lips. "I love you Peyton."

"I love you too Lucas." She bent down and picked up his bag. "Come back home." They smiled at each other as he grabbed her hand and they walked inside.

A small little girl watched from the top of the stairs with a smile. Her parents were back together.


End file.
